


Welcome to Wonderland

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Kara's stuck in a dream and she isn't sure if she ever wants to wake up.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Querl Dox, Kara Zor El & Alex Danvers, Kara Zor El & Alura, Kara Zor El & Astra, Kara Zor El & J'onn Jonzz, Kara Zor El & Kal El, Kara Zor El & Lara El, Kara Zor El & Querl Dox, Querl Dox & J'onn J'onzz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Welcome to Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know where I was going with this but I was listening to Welcome to Wonderland by Anson Seabra (would recommend it’s a beautiful song) on repeat and I sorta made a thing. Is it a bit sad? Maybe. Hope you enjoy reading it.

Kara's not sure where she is, though at the same time might know. If she thinks to hard a headache starts to form, as if the place itself is causing it. So she wanders around, letting the pieces fall into place instead of trying to make the pieces fit. She finds that this way doesn't make her head hurt.

It's not until she walks into a room where her Aunt Alura and her mother laughing, that the final piece is set into place.

“Mom? Aunt Astra?” she questions, confused why they were there. Why she was back on Krypton where everything was the same. Why they weren't fighting over the destruction of their home planet.

The two turn to her and offer her a smile.

“Kara! I see you're finally out of your room.” It's her mother who breaks Kara out of her thoughts. “I was afraid you had gotten sick since you didn't come down for breakfast.”

“Uh.” Kara doesn't have an answer, still confused as to why she was on Krypton.

“Oh don't be to worried, Alura, it is the weekend,” Astra says so casual that it has Kara wondering how often she's over. “Kara's allowed to sleep in once in awhile.”

“I suppose,” Alura mused.

Before anyone else has the chance to say anything, Kal is racing through the room, making a beeline for Kara. “Kara! Let's go play!” he exclaims, tugging on her arm.

She looked down to see a much younger Clark. And she's baffled by how younger and tiny he looks.

“If you don't mind Kara?” Lara asks, walking in. “He's been talking about seeing you all morning. Says he's proud that you chose to be in the Artisan Guild. We all are.”

“Though it did surprise us that you didn't choose the Thinker Guild,” Astra mused, “with how smart you are. I'm sure you would change the future.”

“I did, but I also love art and hope to make something that people would find beautiful and would change how they would think about their lives.” Was Kara's answer, which surprised her some. But she was telling the truth.

“And I'm sure you will.” Alura smiled. “We're proud all the same.”

“Come on Kara, let's play,” Kal insisted tugging on her arm again.

“Alright Kal. What do you want to play?” she asks, and he gives a loud yes! And pulls her into the other room where he's already set up a game for them to play.

She laughs as she's being tugged and she isn't confused anymore. Because this is home, this is where she belongs, and she doesn't think she ever wants to leave.

-

“Any process?” Alex asks, walking in the control room. Querl shook his head, frowning.

“Whatever they gave her is something we haven't encountered yet,” he starts, staring at the computer. “And no matter how hard I look, I can't find anything.”

Alex sighs and turns her head to where Kara's laying in the medbay. She looks like she's sleeping but Alex knows different. It's like what happened when they caught Music Miester and put Kara under a spell of some sorts. Only this time they didn't have anyone to tell them what they could do to help her.

This time, they were in the unknown and could only work so fast before something bad happens to Kara.

And no matter how much they tried, whether having J'onn wake her up or using the sun lamps, nothing worked. Alex was afraid that Kara would be stuck in this state and they were helpless.

But they weren't going to give up. Kara would have to stay in the DEO until they found something that would work.


End file.
